lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chumvi
Chumvi is one of Nala's best friends. Appearance Chumvi is a dark brown lion cub with a pale brown underbelly, a messy tuft of fur on his head, and reddish-brown eyes. Unlike most of the other males in the The Lion King universe, Chumvi has no ear stripes and his paws are colorless. Personality Chumvi is very arrogant and likes to boast about lions' superiority over other creatures. He tends to be very judgmental towards other species and refuses to listen to Nala's voice of reason. He also likes to tease his friends and enjoys poking fun at them through playful pestering. Information Chumvi is first mentioned in Nala's Dare when Nala tells Sarafina that she was going to the ledge with her friends, Chumvi and Kula. After escaping Sarafina, she comes back to her friends, and Chumvi comments, "Better late than never". The three friends start to head over to their favorite spot, a steep ledge on the far side of Pride Rock. But as they're walking along, Chumvi starts to say, "I was just thinking-", but Nala interrupts him by saying, "Thinking? Reeeeally?" Chumvi swats her with his tail, then continues to say that lions were the best animals in all the world, and were "superior beings". Nala shrugs, pointing out that other animals were just different. But, to her surprise, Chumvi agrees with her, and jokingly points out that anteaters were certainly different. He tries to imitate the lumbering creatures by lowering his head and poking around with his nose. Kula laughs and asks him if he had found any bugs. Chumvi then stretches up his neck, and tells his friends that giraffes were pretty dumb-looking. Nala tries to defend the giraffes, but Kula continues the joke by pretending to be a lumbering hippo. Chumvi imitates her, throwing his head back and opening his mouth as wide as it would go. He then laughs about how elephants were just as ridiculous. Holding his front leg in front of his face, he tries to imitate an elephant's trunk. Kula starts to copy him. Nala tries to slacken the pace of the teasing, but Chumvi continues to say that lions were the best animals in all the world. He starts to speak again, but is interrupted by an agitated Nala, who's done with his boasting. But Chumvi shoots out that their pride was better than any other. Just as he says this, they reach the ledge, and Nala sits down with her back to the ledge, shaking her head at Chumvi. She tells them that other lions were probably just like them. Chumvi then asks her if she would ever talk to a rogue lion to find out. Nala says yes, but Kula asks her if she would be too afraid. Nala denies this, but Chumvi doesn't believe her. He dares her to talk to a strange lion and find out about his pride. Nala accepts the offer coolly. Chumvi then spots a rogue lion resting in some nearby grass, and dares Nala to talk to him, amid Kula's protests for Nala's safety. When Nala hesitates, Chumvi repeats his dare. Nala starts to approach the rogue lion, but is interrupted by a deafening roar. Chumvi calls her back, and the three hurry back to Pride Rock, for the roar signified an emergency! On their way back to Pride Rock, the young lions ponder the roar. Chumvi suggests that someone might have been hurt, but Kula thinks that there had been a hunting accident. But when the three reach Pride Rock, Sarafina rushes out to meet them. She tells them that a rogue lion had been spotted in the Pridelands, and that the adult lions on Pride Rock had roared to scare him away. Chumvi asks if he had gone, but Sarafina wasn't sure. She then bustles them back to a rock terrace. When she had gone, Chumvi tells Nala that she had been lucky. When she's confused, Chumvi points out that she had gotten out of her dare. He tells her that no one would go near "that creepy lion", and that no one could be that brave. Nala protests, telling him that she could do it. But Chumvi just brushes her off, and tells his friends that his mother wouldn't have wanted him to stay out so late. He then dashes off. When he had gone, Nala tells Kula that he was wrong, and that she would be brave. After Kula protests, Nala reminds her that Chumvi thought she was chicken, even though she really wasn't. The next morning, Kula tries to convince Nala to drop the dare, but Nala wants to prove to Chumvi that she's brave. Later, after Nala meets the strange lion, who turns out to be friendly, she asks him to come back to Pride Rock with her, and tells him she could introduce her two best friends, Chumvi and Kula, to him. Shortly afterward, Nala and the stranger, Ni, are surrounded by vicious hyenas. But just as the situation begins to look hopeless, Sarafina rushes to the rescue, closely followed by Chumvi and Kula. After Sarafina and Ni chase the hyenas away, Chumvi and his friends follow the older lions back to Pride Rock. During the trip, Chumvi apologizes to Nala, and tells her that he had been worried about her. The two friends rub shoulders, then playfully try to shove the other off the path. Kula then asks Nala if Ni had really saved her. When Nala confirms this, Chumvi is amazed, and asks her if she had been scared. Nala hesitates, then coughs with embarrassment, telling Chumvi that she had been scared. After Ni is introduced to the Pridelanders, he shares a snack with Chumvi and his friends. After the meal, they show him around the Pridelands; the best climbing trees and their favorite caves. They have wrestling matches and play "stalk-and-ambush". But after the games, Ni tells Chumvi and Kula good-bye, and lets Nala escort him off the territory. This is the last time Chumvi is seen or mentioned. Trivia *Chumvi is the only male cub with uncolored paws. *He is also the only dark male cub with Pridelander features. References Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book/Comic Only Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Animals Category:Protagonists